The Challenge of Love
by Teen Titans Fan
Summary: The titans have just defeated Slade, and go on a vacation. But they get a free stay at a mansion. What plans are in store for these young teenagers?
1. Summer

Hey! I'm just starting this new story, and I'm not really sure about this one. To give you some pointers, Robin and Starfire are boyfriend and girlfriend, Beast Boy and Terra are together (you already knew that) and Aqualad is just visiting. I hope you like my story, and please review. (I can get anonymous reviews.) Enjoy. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Challenge of Love  
  
Chapter one  
Summer  
  
"Dude! I can't believe you missed that wide-open throw! I mean, you were right there!" Beast Boy complained.  
  
Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, and Aqualad were all playing football. It was the day after the titans defeated Slade. They were all very happy. Robin walked over to the picnic bench.  
  
"I guess our team won." He said as he sat down next to Starfire. She handed him a drink.  
  
"Yeah, but that's only because CYBORG missed that perfect throw." Beast Boy  
  
"I thought you were great." Terra said, and kissed him. He blushed.  
  
"This is great how you guys have free time!" Aqualad said, and sat down as well.  
  
"Yes! Our vacation is much enjoyed!" Starfire said happily.  
  
They all smiled, except for Raven that is.  
  
"Raven, how come you never smile?" Aqualad asked.  
  
Raven shrugged. "Because I don't." She said, and glued her eyes to the page.  
  
"Be careful man, you don't want to make her angry. She'll bite your head off." Cyborg whispered.  
  
"I heard that!" She snapped.  
  
Robin popped a french fry in Starfire's mouth, and kissed her. She smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is the first stage ready for action?" A deep voice asked.  
  
"Yes, it is." A small voice replied.  
  
"Good, let the first stage begin."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok guys, I have to go." Aqualad said.  
  
"Ok, come back at any time." Robin said.  
  
"And next time I will win the race!" Beast Boy called out.  
  
"In your dreams man." Aqualad said, and walked away.  
  
Starfire stood up and grabbed a water jug.  
  
"Where are you going?" Robin asked.  
  
"I am going to fetch us some more water." She said.  
  
"Ok, be back soon."  
  
"Oh, Robin. I'm sure you can last a couple of minutes without me." She said, and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My first few chapters are short. Please Review. I will update soon. 


	2. A mysterious man

Chapter 2  
  
A mysterious man  
  
Starfire went over to the spring to fill the water jug, when she heard a bush rustle. She turned around to see it anything was there. But there was nothing. So she went back to filling the jug. But then she heard the noise again.  
  
"If this is a joke, it is not funny." She said, and closed the jug.  
  
She started to walk away from the spring, when she heard footsteps. She looked back behind her. When she saw nothing, again, she turned around and a figure leaped out of the bushes. She screamed.  
  
"Starfire!" Robin shouted and stood up.  
  
"What happened?" Raven said, as she made her way over.  
  
"Starfire screamed." Robin said.  
  
"We'll let's go!" Terra said, and the titans ran over to the spring.  
  
It was a man. He was standing right in front of Starfire. Robin ran up. The titans were confused, why did Starfire scream. The man turned to the other titans.  
  
"I'm looking for the leader of the titans." He said in a deep husky voice.  
  
Robin stepped forward, Starfire went to his side.  
  
"So you are Robin?" The man asked.  
  
He nodded. The man handed him a paper. The titans all looked at it. Robin read aloud.  
  
"Hello titans. You have worked so hard to save your town, and you deserve a vacation. So we have arranged a free stay at the castle of the sky. In the morning, there will be competitions. Are you up for the challenge? I am waiting for you. At the bottom there is a map." Robin looked at it strange. He looked up.  
  
The man was gone. The titans exchanged glances.  
  
"Are we going to go?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"I don't know, lets talk about it." Robin said, and went back to the tower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Three days later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"All right! My bags are all packed!" Beast Boy said running through the tower.  
  
"Calm down man, it's only a week." Cyborg said.  
  
"A week in paradise! I mean, come on!" Beast Boy jumped up and down.  
  
Terra giggled. "Beast Boy! Will you help me with my luggage?"  
  
Beast Boy ran up a grabbed all her bags. Raven entered the room. Beast Boy rocketed down the stairs.  
  
"He seems...cheerful." She said blankly, and levitated her small bag. Cyborg picked his up, and Terra walked with no luggage at all. After the car was loaded, Cyborg went up to get Starfire, and Robin.  
  
He opened the door, and saw Robin, and Starfire kissing.  
  
"Aw man! Get a room!" He said, and ran out. Starfire giggled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Three hours into the trip~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ooooooooooo were off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of Ozz!" Beast Boy and Terra were singing.  
  
"How many songs have you gone through now?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Enough." Raven said putting on her headphones, and pressing the play buttons.  
  
"One hundred and twenty five songs." Terra said.  
  
Raven rolled her eyes, and Starfire was resting on Robin's shoulder. Cyborg looked at the map.  
  
"Hey look guys! It's right behind the corner!" Everyone stopped what they were doing, and glanced through the window. The car rounded the corner. Sure enough, there was a castle there. Beast Boy's eyes widened.  
  
"Well that doesn't look hard to miss." Terra said. The car slowed to a stop, and everyone got out.  
  
"Robin? Why is it called a castle of the sky if it isn't even in the air?" Starfire asked.  
  
"I don't know." He said, and walked up to the door. It had a strange writing on it. "It's in a completely different language, I can't read it."  
  
Raven stepped up. "Starfire and I aren't from earth. We might be able to read it." Raven said, and motion Starfire to come. Starfire squeezed Robin's hand, and then she stepped up to the large golden doors. Raven and Starfire then translated it, and read aloud:  
  
"Welcome to my mansion of delight. It is not flying but it will take flight. Read this warning aloud, and the doors will open, freed of the sound. When otherworldly planets collide, they leave behind castles in the sky. I warn you now, enter if you dare, but I tell you that you might not return..."  
  
Starfire's eyes glowed green, and Raven's white, their bodies lifted off the ground, and the huge doors opened. 


	3. Heartbreaker

Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG TIME. I was kind of busy. Ok, here is the next chappy!   
  
Chapter 3 Heartbreaker  
  
The mansion was beautiful. It had a crystal flooring with gold walls. Everything was lit up. There were five stories, and many doors. On the bottom floor there was a chair in the center. Someone was sitting in it, a teenager. He stood up.  
  
"Hello titans. I see you have other –world friends. I'm not surprised. They look weak." A young but surprisingly deep voice said.  
  
Starfire and Raven slowly came back down to the ground.  
  
"We are NOT weaklings just because we come from a different planet." Raven snapped.  
  
"Weak or strong, you will need more than your powers to survive this!" The voice said. He lifted his hand, and the doors grinded shut.  
  
"It's a trap!" Robin shouted, but it was too late.  
  
"Oh, no titans. This is not a trap. This is a challenge."  
  
Robin looked confused. Starfire stepped forward.  
  
"What do you want from us?" She asked.  
  
All of a sudden, she was jerked forward. She was inches away from the boy's face. She shrieked.  
  
"Aren't you a pretty girl?" He whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes.  
  
"No, no, no." She whispered.  
  
"Your heart will be broken by that boy." He brought her closer up to him.  
  
"No, Robin, No." She gasped.  
  
"Tonight you will be mine." By now she could feel his breath.  
  
"He's controlling her!" Terra said.  
  
"No!" Robin shouted, and ran forward. He was about the punch the boy when a force field came around him.  
  
The boy snapped his fingers, and Starfire dropped to the ground. Robin ran forward and caught her. She wrapped her hands around his waist. He cradled her. "We gotta get out of here!" Cyborg said, and charged up his blaster.  
  
"Stop, even if you make it through those doors, you can't make it out." The boy said.  
  
Beast Boy ran to a window. His eyes widened, as he backed away.  
  
"Were in the air!" He said. Raven closed her eyes.  
  
The boy smiled. "Yes, you are in my realm now. You must stay here. Your rooms are on the second floor."  
  
"Who are you?" Robin asked.  
  
"My name is the source to my power. I will not give you that. But I will tell you what I am called. The heartbreaker." He said, and snapped his finger. Smoke filled the whole room. Terra coughed. Raven's eyes were closed. The smoke cleared, he was gone.  
  
Short, but this chapter is important. Next will be the tournament. :) Please Review!!! 


	4. Beginning

Hi everyone! I got a request to make my chapters longer so I hope this one is! Please Review, and enjoy!   
  
Chapter 4- Beginning  
  
The titans all went upstairs. Raven motioned for them to come in a room. Cyborg opened the door, and they walked inside. The walls were black with red stains. Starfire's hand was tightly gripped to Robin's. When they were all inside, Raven closed the door, and locked it.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Terra asked sitting next to Beast Boy.  
  
"We can't get out, that's for sure!" Cyborg said.  
  
"He gets his energy from the mansion." Raven said quietly.  
  
"What?!" Beast Boy exclaimed.  
  
Raven shook her head. "This place is wired with cameras, so we have to make sure we do nothing stupid." She said looking directly at Beast Boy who just shrugged.  
  
"This is the only room without cameras." She said. "Which means the room is mine, now leave!" Raven said opening the door.  
  
"Hey! How did you know this was the only no camera room!" Cyborg asked.  
  
"I scoped it out before we came up here. Leave!" She said pointing to the open door.  
  
The titans left the room, and returned to their own.  
  
"He better stay away from Starfire." Robin muttered, and went into his room.  
  
"Are they all sleeping?" Heartbreaker asked. A tall man in a black cloak nodded.  
  
"Very well than. Let us begin the tournament."  
  
The man walked over to a large control panel. His metal shoes clanked on the floor as he took his large strides. He pushed a couple of buttons.  
  
"Everything is ready." The man in the cloak said with a gruff tone.  
  
"Good work Delivous, let's go." Heartbreaker said.  
  
"Robin, what are you doing? Where are we?" Starfire asked. Robin was walking up to her, his hand behind his back. He walked up to her and put one arm around her.  
  
"He's coming." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Starfire looked at him. Then another Robin entered the room.  
  
"Starfire, no!" the second Robin exclaimed. But he couldn't stop it. The Robin next to Starfire turned and stuck a blade in her stomach. She fell to her knees, and screamed.  
  
Starfire woke up at the sound of her own scream. Robin came rushing in her room.  
  
"Starfire, what's the matter?"  
  
Then Starfire's bed turned upward and a hole appeared in it. She fell down into the hole, and he went right after her.  
  
Starfire and Robin fell onto the crystal ground. They looked up. The other titans, and others were in the same condition. Everyone looked confused. Robin stood up, and offered his hand to Starfire, who took it. Heartbreaker was in the center of the room, standing with ten large men next to him. One of them had a black cloak. The others stood up as well.  
  
"Hello contestants, this is the tournament. If you can survive it through the night, you are free. This is real for sure. You will meet your friends on the way. There are rules however. You must find a key before daybreak. There are three. The one who finds it first is returned. If you don't get the key, you will pass out of existence, forever."  
  
"That's not fair!" One of the other contestants yelled.  
  
"Yeah! That means only three of us make it!" Someone else shouted.  
  
Heartbreaker smiled. "Oh, who said this was fair?" He said, and snapped his fingers. The titans and the others all fell into separate portals.  
  
Hi! How is it? I need some ideas. If anyone has a suggestion on how to end the tournament please review and tell! I can get anonymous reviews! Also check out my other stories!!! 


End file.
